skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Temporadyne Laboratories
History Founding Temporadyne Laboratories was founded by Cecil Lancaster early in 208 AU to serve as a business entity to handle the manufacture and sale of a magnetic lock system invented during his tenure at the University of Valvia. The initial contract called for installation of the magnetic lock system on high-security vaults aboard Jade Hand vessels, including the Jade Fan, under tight NDAs. Production demands quickly exceeded the capabilities of the small machine shop at the university, necessitating the move to a small workshop leased at Islo. During the brief tenure at Islo, Temporadyne was involved in a number of smaller research and development efforts in addition to primary contract of magnetic lock fitting, including the development of an enhanced sensitivity magnetometer and the investigation of a captured Hidden Fleet X-36. Relocation to Permanent Facilities After the fulfillment of the Jade Hand magnetic lock retrofit contract, Temporadyne received the completion award sum. Armed with with a new capital pool, Cecil set about laying the groundwork for growth and expansion of the company. This culminated in the purchase of the Fortune's Light skylet (SOC-458.731) from Abercrombie Holdings Corp. Soon after the purchase, an undisclosed construction firm was contracted to create the initial workshop and business offices, as well as basic service infrastructure including an asphalt runway and water system. Custom electrical supplies were built by Temporadyne staff. The first workshop had a rather modest 10,000 ft² floor, largely consisting of workbenches and a combination of machining and experimental apparatus. A small office and lobby adjunct to the workshop served as an initial 'outpost' on the 0.83 mi² skylet. First Expansion Shortly after the workshop founding, a patented method was devised which could synthesize Skystone artificially from Unobtainium. Once again, production pressures for the initial run resulted in a 12,000 ft² expansion to the first workshop, to house the various apparatus needed to synthesize the skystone in marketable quantities. In addition, a number of safety considerations created unique adaptations to the building for the handling of the skystone, such as tension-reinforcement to the support structure and bedrock anchoring. This also marked the beginning of the first divisional split in Temporadyne. The manufacturing capability was segregated into a separate business unit, primarily for tax purposes but also to allow disparate management styles between the experimental and production branches of the company. Despite this, Temporadyne is still seeking a larger manufacturing partner to scale up operations beyond the meager capacity in-house. Second Expansion Nearly a year after the skystone production began, Temporadyne once again branched out from it's core competency of electromagnetics, this time into high-velocity rocket designs. Unlike the prior expansions, the second expansion was driven not by production but by the large scale of the experimental components, which were challenging to create and maneuver in the limited space of the primary workshop. In addition, outdoor or mobile facilities were required to support the increasing size of the vehicles. The use of liquid oxygen as a propellant oxidizer necessitated cryostorage tanks and plumbing, while the severe heat and expanding gas dangers of the launch required specialized retractable housing and an ablative concrete blast pad, along with safety shields for the vehicle operators. In order to increase communication distance with the vehicle, a radio tower was erected in the center of the skylet. Products Temporadyne Laboratories is still primarily a research and development firm despite capitalizing on the manufacture and sale of limited quantities of products. A number of important research studies have been conducted by the firm, resulting in a number of improvements to the range and operational accuracy of radar detection equipment, spectrum analysis equipment, and the general understanding of the nature of electromagnetic interactions both in nature and in aircraft. Tempordyne has acted as consultant to a number of aircraft designers on the magnetic and electrical properties of airframes, including Post Aviation and Hoover Heavy Industries, both of which have ties to the CEO's past. Temporadyne's marketable products include: *Variable-sensitivity flux-gate magnetometers *Cold-spark cathode ray tubes *Low-variance receiver coils for radio *Wide-spectrum radio frequency analyzers *Artificial skystone ballast Category:Companies